STORM: Before the Begining
by Armonia Justina Beyondormason
Summary: Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Storm. Unknown to the world, untill now...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers to STORM, the story of the mysterious village on top of the cliff that overhangs the Hidden Leaf. No one from the low lands (Leaf, Sand, Mist, etc.) has ever heard of anyone living behind the constant blanket of raging thunder clouds (hence the name) that covers the cliff top. Now, for the first time ever, someone from the Hidden Storm has come to meet with the Hokage of their closest neighbor...**

**Huge thanks to my friends, who will base OCs in this story. Of course I, Panther, am the main character. Just so you know, this is a prequel story to the main story where my band of OCs go down to the Leaf Village.**

**- Panther**

It was a perfect day for enjoying a view, especially the view that the Hokage got from his office window. There was not a cloud in the sky and the leaves for which the village was named were rustling gently in the breeze. The scene would have been perfect, if not for the great cliff in the distance, surrounded by a thick, dark blanket of a roaring thunderstorm. The Village Hidden in the Storm. Up until just three months ago, the village and its people had been unknown even in legend to the citizens of the Land of Fire and its neighbours. But here he was, waiting for the leader of the mysterious village.

He, or she, was coming down from the cliff top to negotiate a military alliance between the Storm and the Leaf. There had been whispers of a planned attack on the Leaf Village for many months and the Hokage wanted to be prepared. In exchange for their support, the Storm Village would be allowed to send their best genin to participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams.

He was roused from his daydream by a knock at the door.

"Enter" he called. The door swung open revealing a tall dark haired man, about one quarter times the height of the Hokage. The Hokage bowed to him.

"I hope you had a safe trip. Please," he said, gesturing the man to a plush chair in front of the desk, "have a seat".

"I'm. Down. Here." An irritated voice exclaimed. Wondering where on earth it was coming from, the Hokage looked down to the floor. Standing in front of the tall man, just out of the Hokage's peripheral vision, was a tiny little woman. The look she gave him suggested that she had never been disrespected in such a manner and was very annoyed indeed.

"High Councilman Sarutobi. A pleasure I'm sure." The woman thrust out her hand, waiting with her arm outstretched. Unsure quite what to do, the Hokage held out his hand warily, which the woman clasped in hers and shook.

"I'm known as the Hokage actually."

"I see, of course. I am High Councilman Janni, of the Village of the Storm. May I have a seat?"

"Oh, yes. Please." As he sat behind his desk, the Hokage wondered how such a small person could be the strongest fighter in her village with people like her bodyguard as competition.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but our political system is not based on brute force. We leave that up to our warriors. Our best strategists and negotiators are put on the village council, I the most respected and experienced of them all. And yes" she added in response to the Hokage's expression, "I can read minds".

"Yes, now let's get down to business" he said, "If either of our villages are attacked, the other will send reinforcements to aid the defences."

"In exchange, we will prove our warrior's power at your exam competition that is coming up…"


	2. Chapter 2

All the warrior trainees of the Storm Village were assembled in the school's main hall. Motoko, her twin brother Shiro, and their friends Nanaho and Kurai were straggling at the back of the group. Kurai was aiming his javelin at the principal in mock threat.

The principal called for silence.

"I'm sure you have all heard about the new treaty between ourselves and the village housed at the bottom of our cliff. It has been decided that in order to prove our warrior's worth, the victors of our annual tournament will participate in their 'Chunin Exams'. Due to a time conflict, our tournament and festival will take place during the first phase of their Exams. Do not worry, this phase is only a written test. A grain of sand in comparison to _our_trials." This statement was followed by snickers, whoops and groans from the assembled students.

Nanaho sneered in disgust, "What a bunch of _losers_ these 'ninja' must be. Taking a written test. How is a pen going to defend a village?"

"True 'dat!"

"Shiro, that statement was a complete waste of energy, breath and time." Kurai sighed.

"Kurai, why do you always have your stick shoved up deep somewhere?" Shiro asked, nudging his best friend.

As the students filed out of the foyer, the four-man squads went off with their teachers to train for the upcoming tournament...

_We now skip the boring training, waiting and preparing to jump right into the tournament!_

The day of the tournament had finally arrived. As custom decreed, there were to be two fights. One for girls and one for boys. The rules were simple: An every-man-for-himself battle royale. No releasing your summon until a maximum of five fighters are left standing.

The girl's fight was up first. Motoko and Nanaho stood on the outskirts of the pit and wished each other luck. Everyone stood waiting for the signal from the proctor.

"Begin!"

At once the pit was alive. Fists flew and elements washed over the battlefield. If you looked at the faces of the combatants, some would be full of fear, others would be enjoying themselves, and a select few would be plastered in a mask of fervent malice, caught up in the heat of battle.


	3. Chapter 3

For Motoko, the battle was going smoothly

**Just so everyone knows, the STORM series is a collaboration between myself (Panther) and Kira'sDarkLight.**

For Motoko, the battle was going smoothly. She had already rendered five other girls unconscious. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Nanaho doing well on the other side of the pit. At the moment, her only fear was if she would have to face her best friend in single combat.

Nanaho was currently fighting Bunko, one of her old classmates. As her name suggested, Bunko was quite a bookworm and relied on magic scrolls to make up for her lack of physical combat skills. Nanaho had just dodged the fireball Bunko had created with a scroll. Taking a running leap, Nanaho brought her fist crashing into her opponent's face. As Bunko fell, Nanaho felt a kick to her back, whipping around; she began to fight her next challenger.

Shiro and Kuri were up in the stands, watching their squad-mates in the pit. It was obvious that Nanaho and Motoko had the upper hand in the battle. There were only ten fighters left in the match. The tournament was always held in this battle royal style, because this was the way all combat was done in the real world. Iwoa, their teacher, stood behind, watching his pupils. Kuri turned to him.

"Sir? Why are you crossing your eyes like that?"

"Well Kuri." He replied. "I'm trying to watch my pupils but it doesn't seem to be working as well as I first thought it would." Kuri groaned at turned back to cheer his friends.

After what seemed like forever, Motoko and Nanaho were the only fighters left standing in the pit. Time seemed to slow as the two put on burst of speed and began to careen towards each other. At only five metres apart they raised their fists and…

**Yes! CLIFFY!**

**K: Ha ha! Got ya!**

**P: Don't taunt the readers!**

**K: Please review!**

**P: The more you review, the sooner new chapters will be up and the sooner we can start the main story!**


	4. Character Profiles

_At only five meters apart they raised their fists and…_

Both fists made simultanious contact with bone. The crowd stood in shocked silence, watching as the two girls stood ridged. Each had their fist on the face of the other. Slowly, they peeled away, falling to the ground in a heap.

It took a minute for anyone to react. Soon, medics rushed out into the pit, placing both girls on stretchers.

The


End file.
